Forever Fades Away
by iTwilight Fan
Summary: Sofia Annabelle Brandon,Sofie Cullen,once belonged to the Cullens coven,her vampire family until her and her husband went to the Voulturi in Italy to find at more about Sofie's human life,when they come back Sofie thinks they will be mad at her & hate her
1. Chapter 1

"Kyle do we have to go back home?" I whined while we were getting ready to get out of our car.

"Sofie, they won't hate you for what you have done," Kyle replied.

"Fine," I mumbled getting out of the car and getting my luggage.

Hi my name is Sofia Annabelle Brandon Cullen, Sofie for short. I am a vampire who lives with my 'family' the Cullens. But I didn't know much about my human life so my husband, Kyle, and I went to visit the Vouluri. But after I learned about my past the Voulturi 'tricked' me into staying with them, so after 2 years of being away I decided to go back to Forks, Washington where my family is. No one knows I'm coming home and I know everyone is mad that me and Kyle left Forks to live with the Voulturi. Well, this should be fun…


	2. Chapter 2

I've been on this stupid plane for over 2 hours and now all I can think is, "what's going to happen to me when I get home?", if it was possible I would be fainting by now since we are about to the airport in Seattle. "Why did I have to be stupid and decide to run away from my home just to go see my stupid human life?!" I thought to myself. 30 more minutes and we'll be in Seattle, but only 50 minutes left of my life then I'll actually be dead. I'm sure they probably know I'm coming home because of my cousin Alice is a psychic. That's really the only thing I learned from the Voulturi, I was born Sofia Annabelle Brandon, January 1, 1901, cousin of Mary Alice Brandon, the psychic who was forced to live in some insane asylum. I'm sure my loving 'mother' Esme has been worried about me. I heard that my annoying brother Edward finally got a girlfriend. Now I'll be going back to Forks for senior year of high school. I wonder if any of the students knew I ever left, I bet so according to Edward all the boys thought of me as the most beautiful girl on Earth. I let out a small chuckle, to bad I already have a husband they don't know that though. Well I thought about what I can do when I get back to my house, will I get to meet Edwards girlfriend, how will my first year back to school be like, did Edward tell his girlfriend about me? Sigh, so many questions. I lifted my head from Kyle's shoulder to see that everyone on the plane was asleep. I wish I could still sleep, it would get my mind off on how my family will kill me when I get home. I just need to get this over with there's no way Esme will let them try to kill, would she? We finally landed at Seattle. Me and Kyle were walking hand in hand at the airport looking for his car when I stopped dead in my tracks.

What is it, Sofie?" Kyle asked me.

I pointed over to the familiar silver Volvo when I saw a very angry Edward sitting in the front seat. "I am so dead, can we just run away again?" I whispered to Kyle.

"Sofie, it's just Edward, you haven't even seen what Esme will do yet," Kyle told me with a little chuckle at the end.

"Oh thanks, you just made me feel so much better," I said sarcastically. Then all of the sudden Kyle started pulling me, or more like dragging me, to the car. He opened the door for me and I slowly slid into the backseat. "Edward, it's...ummm...nice to see you," I mumbled barely even audible for a vampire. Kyle got in and sat beside me, tightly holding me around the waist for protection. "Edward I'm sorry, I really am sorry, I was just trying to learn more about my human life and---" I started.

"Enought Sofie, you've had us all worried, I'm sure if it was possible Esme would have had a heart attack," Edward said furiously, with a low growl at the end.

I hung my head in shame while thinking about the damage I've done to my family, to my loving mother Esme, all just so I can learn about when I was a stupid human. The rest of the ride home was in silence. Edward truly looked like he would have ripped me apart at the airport if it wasn't for all the humans. If I was human I would have been crying, but since I was a vampire I couldn't so I just let out a very low sob. "It's ok Sofie, I understand why you did what you did, I'm sure Esme will understand too. If she doesn't then we can just go somewhere else and live, just remember, Sofie Brandon Cullen, I love you," Kyle whispered in my ear. After that I was able to smile a little bit, that is until Edward pulled into the garage of the house I haven't been in for 2 years. I took an unnecessary breath and walked out of the car and into my doom...


End file.
